


all this devotion (was rushing out of me)

by captainharkness



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, or the sort of au where sami won the number one contendership match against finn instead of joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainharkness/pseuds/captainharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beautiful match."</p><p>"Won't be nothing on ours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	all this devotion (was rushing out of me)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this in my finished folder, I published it on tumblr first a while ago, but I needed to share it here!! Feel free to come pester me on cinciscrapper if you need to talk about these damn gays too, because I need to.

Sami hid his face in his hands and kept it there. It was dark and quiet and he could count along to the steady beat of his pulse as it fluttered against his palms -  _ 1, 2, 3, 4 _ \- the blood that pulsed through his veins a sure and steady reminder than he was alive and he’d won. He did it. 

He was number one contender.

His throat felt raw and bruised. The muscles in his back kept jumping with the effort of not tensing in pain. There was something big and nasty thrashing around the inside of his head. It was loud and it hurt and he’s going to Dallas. The ghost of the coquina clutch was making it hard to breathe but it felt like a  weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Even in the clinical white and grey of his locker room, nothing but the aircon to keep him company, he was alight with joy.

Still, he stayed in the relative comfort of his hands, waiting until the buzzing behind his eyes stopped. Matches were loud, audiences were loud. Winning always felt good and the road was just as good as the destination, in his mind, but it was a lot. It was a lot of noise. Sami didn’t do well with the noise.

As his breathing started to even out and his heartbeat slow just a little -  _ 1, 2, 3, 4 _ , gentle taps on his palms,  _ 5, 6, 7, 8 _ \- the prickle on his skin that let him know someone was watching made him tense.

“Beautiful match.”

Finn spoke before Sami could lift his gaze. He’d know the sound of his voice if he was blind and dumb, so he kept his face hidden out of view. Instead, he swallowed a few times, trying to get his mouth wet enough to speak with some kind of fluency. 

“Won’t be nothing on ours.”

The door clicked shut, “Y’think?”

Blowing out a deep breath, Sami sat up, leaning back against the lockers behind him, blinking a few times to get used to the sudden white light. Finn just watched him, leaned up against the door in jeans and t-shirt, like it was a normal sort of day. Like Sami hadn’t just won a match for the title that Finn had worked so hard to keep. 

Like they weren’t  _ rivals _ .

“It’ll be one to remember.”

It would be. Oh, it had to be. Wrestlemania weekend, the biggest stage. NXT in Dallas, main stage down the road in Arlington just a few days later; there’d be enough energy to light up the Vegas strip, and that was where Sami did his best work. Finn was one of the best in the world. All that hype, all that excitement, it would be worth it, he was sure. 

Finn just smiled like he’d thought of a really good joke, “You gonna go easy on me?”

“I’ll try not to kill you,” Sami shrugged, “if that’s what you mean.”

It earned him another smile, wide and bright and so genuine that it made his heart ache. He couldn’t help but return it, reaching out with one hand before he’d even noticed what he was doing. Finn didn’t question it, just stepped forward. He didn’t question it when Sami hooked two fingers in the waistband of his jeans and dragged him the extra few steps so that he was stood in front of him, didn’t ask Sami what he was doing when he leant his forehead against Finn’s stomach. They’d been friends for a while, Sami reasoned, so Finn was probably used to his over-affection. 

Instead, Finn just rested a hand on the back of Sami’s head. The air con was on too high and where he had been hot and slick with sweat, he was just clammy. It was uncomfortable but he was tired, and Finn was warm through his shirt, warm enough that he could feel his eyelids start to droop. It wasn’t helped by the way Finn’s fingers traced lines across his aching scalp, all but sending him to sleep on the spot.

He got a few moments of blissful peace before Finn interrupted it, “Y’better not pass out on me.”

Sami grunted, shaking his head as much as he could be bothered.

“Sami,” Finn whined, hand clasping around the back of Sami’s neck. 

With another defiant grunt, Sami wrapped an arm around one of Finn’s thighs, holding him there. There was another few moments of quiet, before the hand on his neck pulled him back. Sami let out a loud noise of discontent, ignoring Finn tutting at him like a mother. He kept his eyes shut out of sheer stubbornness, trying to catch another minute of rest before he had to shower.

It was the press of another mouth to his that started to wake him up. Warm and soft and steady against his own, but Sami could barely think. In the end, it was the sensation of it pulling away that spurred him into action, frantically grasping onto Finn’s shirt to keep him where he was. Finn stumbled, catching himself with a hand against the lockers as Sami tried to drag him closer. 

Finn didn’t seem to know how to react to Sami’s enthusiasm - which he was sure he would cringe over later, when he didn’t have a mouthful of his best friend - stuck between trying to keep some distance between them and crawling into his lap. Sami barely knew how to react to his enthusiasm. Until that point, he hadn’t been aware that kissing Finn had been a particularly high priority. It was a sort of vacant daydream that he entertained when he got down or lonely, something he never put much stock in because Finn was shiny and beautiful and Sami was…  not.

Eventually, they pulled apart, both panting for air like teenagers after making out in the back of a car. Finn was crouched at a weird angle and Sami was sat on the edge of the bench, both clutching onto each other like they’d drift apart if they didn’t.

“What was that for?” he asked, after he caught his breath.

Finn licked his lips and Sami nearly slipped off the bench with the urge to kiss him again, “Figured it was my last chance.”

Sami blinked, “What?”

All of the energy, the electricity, that Finn had pushed under his skin suddenly dropped with the dejected look he gave him. He stood up to full height, and even though he kept a hand on Sami’s shoulder, it felt like all the warmth had been zapped from the room. 

“My last chance, until Dallas,” Finn’s jaw worked hard over the last word, like it was hard to get out, “and… after that. Better now than never, right?”

“What changes at Dallas?” Sami asked stupidly. Finn didn’t bother answering, just gave him a flat look which he truly and utterly deserved, “Screw that, Finn.”

“Sami-”

“No,” he interrupted, “I don’t care. We’re going to Dallas, we’re gonna wrestle and it’s going to be fucking great,” Finn smirked a little, despite himself, Sami thought, ducking his head to hide it, “and after, either you’ll still be champion or I’ll be champion, and whoever wins buys the beer.”

Finn just looked up, “What if… what if that doesn’t work out?”

“It has to,” Sami argued bluntly, wrapping one hand around Finn’s wrist, the other settling at his hip, “I hope you didn’t plan on sabotaging our awesome friendship after Takeover, because you well and truly screwed that plan up.”

When Sami tugged on him, he came easily enough, landing in his lap with a grace that only Finn possibly could. He was still trying to hide his smile, so Sami kissed it off of him, because he could.

“Screwed it up, huh?” Finn muttered against his mouth when Sami finally pulled away. 

He nodded, “Yep. Couldn’t let you leave now.” He got an arm around Finn’s waist, just to prove his point, just because he was allowed, and pulled him closer. 

Finn leaned forward, capturing Sami’s mouth, something charged where it wasn’t before. The touch of tongue against his lower lip, the hand that gripped his hair tight, the way Finn leaned forward so he was pressed flat against Sami’s front. It was just this side of desperate, of needy, of  _ please don’t leave _ and a little bit  _ don’t push me away _ , and it was a language Sami spoke in turn. He screamed it with a mouth that opened under his best friend’s without question, with hands that held tight and a wordless promise that he wouldn’t let go. 

  
  



End file.
